The present invention relates to a valve assembly.
There exists a linear solenoid valve as shown in FIG. 2 of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2007-120713, for example, that is fixed by inserting a core stator (35) (note that the numerals in parentheses indicate constituent elements shown in the figures of JP-A-2007-120713) having an end provided with a cylindrical boss portion (42) into a fitting hole formed at a cylinder end of a valve body (4A), and driving an assembly pin (54) therein. More specifically, a fitting surface is provided on the cylindrical boss portion (42) of the core stator (35) and a mating fitting hole is provided at the other end of the valve body (4A), which forms a loose fitting. A small through hole (53) is formed at least at two positions in a direction perpendicular to an axis so as to be in contact with this fitting portion. The assembly pin (54) is driven into the through holes (53), whereby the linear solenoid valve is fixed with a predetermined axial force generated in an axial direction. When the linear solenoid valve is fixed by driving the assembly pin (54), at least a semicircular center of the through hole (53) of the cylindrical boss portion (42) and a semicircular center of the through hole (53) of the valve body (4A) are slightly offset from each other. Elastic deformation corresponding to the offset amount is generated by the assembly pin (54), whereby an appropriate axial force is generated, thereby enabling reliable fixing. The assembly pin (54) is not limited so as to be straight in a longitudinal axial direction, but the assembly pin (54) may be curved or may have a tapered structure. Alternatively, the linear solenoid valve may be fixed by an elastic force of the assembly pin (54) when the assembly pin (54) is driven.
According to the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2007-187292, a groove of a linear solenoid valve for inserting the assembly pin therein is formed so that a groove width gradually increases to both sides in a groove width direction from a middle portion in a groove direction toward both ends of the groove. When the assembly pin is inserted, a groove width at a position where an axial centerline of the assembly pin crosses an outer peripheral surface of the valve body is larger than a groove width in the middle portion.
According to the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2003-49802, a first slit formed on a side surface of a linear solenoid valve is used to insert an assembly pin in a direction perpendicular to an axial direction of the linear solenoid valve. The linear solenoid valve is rotated around an axial center so that a small diameter portion of the assembly pin faces an outer wall of a second slit. The linear solenoid valve is pressed against a specific side of a mounting hole by a biasing force of the assembly pin, whereby an actuator is fixed to a valve body. Since an axial opening width of the second slit is smaller than a diameter of a large diameter portion of the assembly pin, the assembly pin can be prevented from automatically slipping off.